The present invention relates to a fuse holder device which uses terminals and clamps to secure electric wires to fuse means rapidly.
FIG. 1 shows a fuse and electric wire mounting arrangement according to the prior art. This arrangement comprises a casing 10', two fuse holders 11' disposed inside the casing 10' near its two opposite ends, the fuse holders 11', a cartridge fuse 13' connected between the fuse holders 11'. Each fuse holder 11' has a first plug hole 12' at an inner side adapted to hold one end of the cartridge fuse 13', and a second plug hole 14' at an outer side adapted to receive an electric wire. When the conductors of two electric wires are respectively inserted into the second plug holes 14' on the fuse holders 11', tightening up screws 15' are threaded into respective screw holes on two opposite ends of the casing 10' into respective radial through holes on the fuse holders 11' to fix the inserted electric wires in place. Before the installation of the electric wires, the insulators must be removed from the lead ends of the electric wires, so that the conductors of the lead wires can be exposed to the outside and inserted into the second plug holes 14' on the fuse holders 11' inside the casing 10'. This installation procedure is complicated, and the installation cost of the arrangement is high.